Looking Up
by bttf4444
Summary: Emmett, George, Marty, Calvin, Marty A, and Marty Jr all reflect on their lives the night before they turn seventeen. Added a story for Verne, which is Chapter Six.
1. Always Something To Invent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This story of young Emmett Brown applies to all universes and timelines.**

_August 24, 1937  
10:00 PM PDT_

Emmett Brown smiled to himself, as he was reading over the report that he wrote on Benjamin Franklin - who Emmett has always admired. It was real hard to believe that one simple test was what lead to the discovery of electricity. He thought of just how dangerous the test was, as the great scientist could've actually been struck dead.

He thought of how far the world has really developed within in past fifty years. If not for Black Tuesday, technology might've advanced even more by now. Fortunately for him, his father was never fond of banks. Many others were not so lucky, however.

Emmett realized that he had a lot to be thankful for. He had two very supportive and loving parents, as well as loving relatives. In fact, he was close to two of his cousins: Leanne Sawyer and Karen Smith. The three of them have always been best friends.

He thought of how his mother, Sarah, had grown up in Hill Valley. Emmett wondered if he was destined to stay in this twin. His father, Hershel, hadn't been in town for quite as long. He and his siblings didn't move to the United States until 1908. His name used to be Herschel Von Braun - but, during the war, he changed it to just Hershel Brown.

Emmett did know some German, but it really wasn't too often that he spoke it. After all, there was still some anti-German sentiment in the region. The thought just made him feel sad, as he had some pride in his heritage. He really disliked generalizations.

As his Uncle Oliver had died two years ago, not leaving any children, Emmett realized that it was up to him to carry on the family name. However, it sure wasn't like he had a _real_ family name to carry on - and there were enough Browns in the country.

He wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, but he usually didn't mind. Granted, he was often picked on - but he definitely did appeciate his cousins, who never really minded that he was not a conformist. There were other children from his school, that he considered to be casual friends. Therefore, it wasn't like Emmett was all alone.

For the most part, he enjoyed going to school - and he was very good in almost of all his classes. The one class he really dreaded the most, though, was PE. Mr. Strickland taught that class, and he actually seemed to have a particular dislike for Emmett.

Emmett just sighed, as he couldn't really blame Strickland for not liking him. One time, when he was seven years old, Strickland babysat him. He just had this idea to create some shampoo, and he simply thought to put his creation in the shampoo container.

When Strickland took a bath, he used the container - and it caused a lot of his hair to fall out. Strickland never really forgave Emmett for that incident, and he made rather sure that the whole town knew about it. Since then, he wished that he could prevent the incident from ever happening. The rumours had since caused him some problems.

Emmett really had some mixed feelings about Hill Valley. On one hand, most people in the town were polite. On the other hand, though, there were also some judgemental people - and these were the people who tended to make life hard for poor Emmett.

He slowly walked over to his desk - and he lifted up his absolute favourite Jules Verne book, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. He had just received that book on his eleventh birthday, and it was the book that sure made him decide to devote his life to science.

He had quite a hard time understanding why there weren't more people interested in science. It was science that helped to advance the world. It was science that helped to improve life. He sure knew that there was always something new to discover, and something new to be invented. He had a rather strong desire to make a difference.

Of course, Emmett realized that art was just as important as science. In fact, he sure had a tough time envisioning a world without literature or music. His mother was quite a talented guitarist, and she was often invited to play at parties around Hill Valley.

When Emmett was six years old, he really wished to take piano lessons. For Emmett's seventh birthday, his father had purchased a grand piano - which Doc sure loved. He couldn't play anything too complex, but he could play simple melodies very flawlessly.

Emmett reached for his saxophone, as he quite admired the beauty. Whenever he felt stressed out, he found that playing the saxophone would help to calm his nerves. Two years ago, he ran into Alice McFly - who used to babysit him and his cousins. He simply was captivated, as he listened to her daughter play the saxophone quite beautifully.

He thought about how he had a lot of difficulty finding a girlfriend. He really dreamed of being able to serenade a girl with the saxophone. He also wanted to have a family of his own. Doc just loved children, and he certainly wished to have some of his own.

It actually seemed ironic to think of how, even though he was the smartest kid in his school, he usually tended to relate better to smaller children. It was maybe because of how small children tended to be less judgemental of people who were different.

Emmett thought of how his cousins, other than Leanne and Karen, were so small. He loved all of his cousins, and found them to be real adorable. There were times, when Emmett himself missed being a child. One thing he just appeciated about his parents, was how they never pressured him to grow up. They allowed Emmett to be a child.

As he glanced over at the clock, he realized that he should soon go to bed. However, he didn't exactly feel like going to bed. He just thought of how tomorrow would be his birthday. He was going to be seventeen years old. Emmett was almost a grown man.

His parents planned to throw a party for him, and their relatives would all be there. It was something that he looked very forward to. He really planned some games for the small children, and he looked forward to playing with them. It would be a lot of fun.

Emmett thought of how school would be starting in just a few weeks. He remembered being in first grade, and how his teacher had suggested that he really might be ready for fifth grade. Emmett's parents decided against that, though - and Emmett was real thankful for his parents' decision. It might've made his social life become even worse.

He reached under his bed, as he grabbed for the photo album that his parents made for him. It contained the special moments of his life, up until his sixth birthday. As he had a rather vivid memory of his childhood, he began to feel a sense of nostalgia.

Emmett smiled, as he glanced at the picture where he sat on his mother's lap. He had to admit that he sure missed the days of his youth. Of course, he was way too big to sit on his mother's lap. It was incredibly scary to think that he was no longer a child.

He wished that the photos were in colour. In fact, he wished that there was a way to _film_ the special moments of his life. Granted, he knew that even film would never be able to fully capture the special moments of his life. He felt rather sad, as he knew that he would never be able to re-live the moments. His eyes just filled up with tears.

He thought of if time travel could ever be possible. He had always enjoyed The Time Machine by HG Wells. He doubted it - but, even if time travel was a possibility, there was still no way he'd be able to re-live his youth. Those days were, sadly, no more.

Emmett swallowed, as he realized that there was no use in dwelling on the past. Even though he couldn't deny that growing up was a scary process, it was a fact of life. He had plans to attend Hill Valley University - and he really hoped to receive a doctorate.

He could remember the day that he really decided to tell his parents about wanting to become a scientist. He was rather uncertain of how his father would respond. He just felt very scared of disappointing his father, who was a physician. He still remembered how pleased he felt, as his parents assured him that they would always support him.

The idea of attending university was actually a little scary for Emmett. He figured that university would be a lot different from high school. He would probably end up moving into a dormitory, where he'd likely have a roommate. Would they actually get along?

Emmett had to admit that he felt leary about sharing his personal space with someone else. It could partially be due to the fact that he just grew up as an only child. He also was never overly sociable. He was never the kind of person who liked large crowds.

Emmett gently closed the photo album, and he slowly ran his fingers along the letters of his name - which was etched onto the cover. He simply hoped to, one day, have a chance to show the photo album to his own children. In fact, he had quite a desire to pass the tradition down to his children. He dreamed of naming his future son Jules.

After putting the album back under the bed, Emmett changed into his pajamas. It was sure best to maintain a positive attitude. He thought of what his father always said to him. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. That certainly was true.

Emmett quickly crawled into bed, and switched off his lamp. He figured that he would think positive thoughts. He realized that, even if he never was find himself a woman, he would always have something to invent. His passion could never be taken away.

As Emmett closed his eyes, he thought of what the future would hold. He thought of how the next fifty years would change. Most importantly, though, he simply planned to make the next year of his life be a rather joyful one. He would gladly welcome the next year of his life, with open arms. He smiled contentedly, as he slowly fell asleep.


	2. To Gain Some Courage

**Author's Note: This story of young George McFly applies to all universes and timelines. However, it's better to read this story as though it takes place in the Lone Pine Timeline.**

_February 28, 1955  
10:00 PM PST_

George McFly read over his science report, as he found himself cursing Biff Tannen. It sure seemed unfair that he had double the work of anyone else in his class. He had to admit that it was partially his own fault, as he just never had any courage to stand up to the bully. However, he never liked fights - and he was afraid of getting beaten up.

He thought of his two close friends, Billy Stockhausen and Lester Collins. He sure felt bad about having failed to defend Billy, when he was seventh grade. It was not that long after, when Biff decided to target him for bullying - as well as his close friends.

George wasn't even the smartest boy in his class, but Biff just decided that he was an easy target. He was quite tempted to do an inferior job on Biff's reports, but he didn't dare to. Biff was always very intimidating, and George simply didn't dare to cross him.

He often fantasized about getting revenge on Biff, and he often used Biff as a villain in his stories. However, Biff and his gang members were a lot stronger than him. The thing that really terrified him the most - was the idea that he would get beaten up so badly, he would be a vegetable for the rest of his life. He hated for that to happen.

His father, Arthur, sure suffered from the same problem. When Arthur was a young boy, he was bullied by Biff's father. George sighed, as he realized that history really repeated itself. His mother, Sylvia, often seemed weary of her husband and son.

He realized that he didn't have any ambitions. He wondered where he would end up, within thirty years. Would he be married? Would he have any children? The idea that he might end up like his father simply made him feel depressed. Tears filled his eyes.

As George looked out the window, he saw that it was raining hard. The rain looked so gloomy, which seemed to reflect his mood to a tee. It was getting real hard for him to concentrate on the report that he was supposed to write for Biff. He was taught that it was wrong to hate - but, the truth was, there was nothing that he liked about Biff.

George wished that he was a little stronger. In fact, he wished for some superhuman strength. He sure wished for nothing more than to, personally, give Biff a dose of his own medicine. However, in reality, he knew that it just was never going to happen.

It sure didn't seem fair, though, to think that Biff had power over him - just because he happened to have more muscles. Of course, it could be a lot worse. At least, Biff wasn't filthy rich. The very idea of a rich Biff just made George shudder with terror.

George sometimes wished that his father could be different. He really wondered if his own life would be different, if his father had more confidence. He then felt shame, as he realized that he should be rather grateful for what he had. After all, it sure wasn't as though his father ever hit him. In fact, his father had always been affectionate.

He just caught sight of what time it was, and knew that he should be going to bed. He really felt tired - as he spent the past few hours working on Biff's report, as well as his own. However, he realized that he actually had two more pages to do of Biff's report.

Even though the report wasn't due until Friday - he know that Biff would want it back from him, first thing tomorrow morning. He sure hoped that Biff would, at least, have the decency to leave him alone on his birthday. He doubted that Biff would, though.

For as long as George could remember, he really was terrified of Biff. Even before he became a personal target of Biff's, the bully had a real habit of taunting the students from the lower grades. Of course, Biff simply never broke the habit - but George was no longer only "some random student of a lower grade". It was a lot more personal.

Come to think of it, George often wished that he could be invisible. He never believed those who would insist that negative attention was better than no attention at all. Of course, George would've preferred to be ignored - as he would actually be left alone.

He decided to put Biff's report away, as he could really finish it the next morning. He rhought of what his teachers would say, if they ever found out that he was doing all of Biff's homework. Would they blame George for allowing Biff to manipulate him?

George glanced at the book sitting on his nightstand. It was called How to Win Friends and Influence People. He wondered why he even really bothered keeping the book. It was more than quite useless, as any advice that he gained from the book simply made people avoid him all the more. He wished desperately that he had better social skills.

Everything sure seemed hopeless. He had a feeling that the next year of his life would be even worse than the last. Ever since the day that he failed to defend his friend, his life went downhill. He wondered if God was punishing him for that act of cowardice.

While Billy would insist that he understood why George was too scared to stand up to Biff, George sure couldn't help but worry that his friend was secretly angry about the incident. After all, good friends were actually supposed to stand up for one another.

He then reached for his notebook, where he started writing a story. It was about an alien family who disguised themselves as humans. The protagonist was a young alien boy who attended school. He was constantly picked on at school, and the bully quite had it in for him. At some point, the alien gets revenge on those who picked on him.

George sometimes wondered why he really bothered writing them. After all, it wasn't like he would show them to anyone. He was real worried that other people would not like them. As far George was concerned, he really faced enough rejection in his life.

On the other hand, it simply felt nice to have an outlet. It also gave him a chance to vent his rage on the people that he didn't dare cross. He remembered the few times that he was caught writing insulting poems about Biff, inciting the latter into a rage.

George thought of how his mother had promised him a birthday party. He invited Billy and Lester, of course. He invited a few other people - those that he knew to actually say an occasional kind word to him. He wondered just how many of them would show up. He sighed, as he figured that it might be best to think positively about tomorrow.

He thought back to third grade, when Dr. Brown was his teacher. While some people in town looked at the scientist as a "lunatic", George remembered how much he quite enjoyed having Dr. Brown for a teacher. He was one to make classes be quite fun.

Even as a small child, some of the other kids regarded George and his friends as being weird. At least, though, he didn't have a bully hounding him. In many ways, he felt as though his childhood life was simpler. He simply wished that he could turn back time.

On the positive side, George had his fantasies to entertain him. Some of his teachers were so disapproving of it, though. It was also one of the reasons why he was often called a "slacker" by Mr. Strickland. Still, there was absolutely nothing that could stop George from imagining. George felt content with knowing that his mind was his own.

George reached for the latest issue of Fantastic Story Magazine, as he wondered what being in space would be like. He figured that, during his lifetime, a man would succeed in landing on the moon. He enjoyed Jules Verne's book, From the Earth to the Moon.

He was certain that there wasn't any life on any of the other planets in the galaxy. It would be too cold on Mars, while Venus would be too hot. He simply enjoyed studying astronomy, and he certainly loved to speculate over where there might be alien life.

George wondered how the people of Earth would react, if an alien was to land on the planet. He figured that it would be quite hard to tell if they were good or evil. What if an entire alien race decided to attack the humans? The most ethical thing would be to give the alens a chance to prove themselves good. Still, that could be rather risky.

George opened up his desk drawer, as he began looking for the report that he wrote for science earlier that year. The report was on the UFO incident of 1947, where the recovery of materials near Roswell was believed by several to be a sign of alien life.

While he didn't entirely believe that the incident happened, he was real open-minded to the idea. If it really was a group of aliens, he wondered if they were actually from another part of the Milky Way. After all, it was a very big galaxy - with many stars.

As he looked at the B on his report, he remembered how crushed he felt. His teacher felt that he was way too biased in the report. On the other hand, though, he was so relieved that he didn't have a higher grade than Biff. It quite hurt, though, when Biff just laughed at him about the subject that he chose. It was to be expected, though.

George thought of what people from other planets would think of the human race. He sometimes questioned his faith for humanity, as he really thought of some the terrible things that humans have done to other humans. It simply made him feel depressed.

George sighed to himself, as he crawled into bed. Anything could quite happen within the next year of his life. However, he seriously doubted that his relationship with Biff could ever change. After all, it was unlikely that he would ever be stronger than Biff.

Suddenly, George thought about Goldie Wilson - who worked at Lou's Cafe. In spite of the fact that not everyone was real fond of him, he still had some major life ambitions. George quite wished to be a little more like Goldie. Just maybe, within the next year of his life, he would finally be able to gain the courage. He could certainly hope, anyway.


	3. Become The Best Me

**Authur's Note: This story of Marty McFly ****takes place in the Twin Pines Timeline/Universe.**

_June 19, 1985  
10:00 PM PDT_

Marty McFly read over the new song that he just wrote, and he thought of whether the other member of his band would like it. He sure had dreams of being a rock star, and he simply dreamed of playing in front of an audience. The song was called Good Friends, and it was a song that described his band - that they called The Pinheads.

Zach Nelson, the bassist, was actually Marty's best friend from kindergarten. Zach's father was just the one who gave him guitar lessons. The other two members, Joey Landvatter and Billy Winterson, had join the band about two and a half years ago.

Marty felt a little discouraged, though, that it really seemed like his band wasn't going anywhere. He could never get his band booked, anywhere. Still, he just tried his best to not give up hope - as he knew of musicians who struggled early in their careers.

One thing Marty was unhappy about, though, was his family. His father, George, had a job of working for Biff Tannen - who was actually ruthless. George was often bullied into writing all of Biff's reports, as well as doing all other sorts of tasks. It just seemed like, no more how hard Marty tried, his father would never learn to defend himself.

His siblings, Dave and Linda, also seemed to have quite no ambitions. Dave had a job of working at Burger King, while Linda sure despaired the idea that she'd never find a man to take an interest in her. As for her mother, she would drink most of the time.

He thought of his scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown - who he usually called "Doc". He considered Doc to be his best friend, even more so than Zach. He often really viewed Doc as the type of father that he never had. Doc was actually like a mentor to him.

Marty felt a pang of guilt, as he realized that he should have more compassion for his father. After all, he knew that George's own father was just as unconfident. It was a very unfortunate cycle, and Marty just hoped to break it. There was only so much he could take, though. After all, his father was supposed to be the head of the house.

He supposed there was one positive aspect to this. It was certainly easy to convince his father to give him permission for things that his mother wouldn't approve of. With his mother drinking all the time, though - she tended to forget about certain events.

Marty simply longed to have a normal family, though. He remembered being a young boy, and wishing that his mother would tell him bedtime stories. He really wanted for his father to take him to some father-son events. That never did happen, though.

He knew that it was getting rather late, and figured that he should really be heading to bed. He just had so much on his mind, though. He was almost seventeen - and he did quite appreciate the effort that his parents were actually going through, in order to make tomorrow be a special day. It was rare that the family did things together.

Marty thought of how much he sometimes envied his friends. His family never took a vacation, and he found it quite depressing to be at home. His mother also had a real tendancy to say nasty things to him, whenever she drank a little more than usual.

Marty thought of his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. The two had been dating for about a year and a half, and his mother never did approve of her. He really felt that Jennifer was a sweet girl, and he could never figure out why his mother disliked her so much.

As Marty looked over the song that he wrote, he vowed that he would not end up like his father. He simply swore to be the one member of the McFly family to have success in his life. Even if he didn't actually end up as a rock star - he would, at least, look into other careers that would involve music. He would actually prove himself to the world.

There was one thing that he just admired about Doc. Even though some of the people in Hill Valley weren't very fond of the scientist, Doc simply was never one to let himself become discouraged. He was someone who really had a lot of passion for his hobbies.

Marty remembered being surprised by Doc's wide range of musical interests. After all, his parents were a bit younger than Doc, and they didn't like rock music. Marty felt so pleased to meet an older person who liked his kind of music, including Led Zeppelin.

Doc sometimes played the saxophone, and Marty actually loved to hear him play. He really thought of having Doc play the saxophone for The Pinheads, on occasion. Doc was moderately talented on the piano, too. Marty felt that it was quite sad, how the grand piano that Doc used to own had burnt down with the mansion back in 1962.

Marty wished he could see what Doc's mansion looked like. He was sure it looked quite fancy. He thought of the house that his family lived in, and how it really seemed to be a mess. After all, his parents could barely make enough money to support the family.

Marty thought of taking a walk outside, as it seemed to be a clear evening. He figured that it was better to go to bed. He could hardly wait for the party to start. It felt very exciting, and he wondered what his parents bought for him. It was likely be real small.

As Marty changed into his pajamas, he started to worry about Jennifer. He knew that she was very nervous about being at the house, as well. He often wondered what his mother's childhood was like. He was very young, when his Grandpa Sam died. He sure felt close to his Grandma Stella, though - and she never seemed to be all that strict.

Now that Marty thought of it, he even remembered Grandma Stella trying to convince Lorraine to go easier on her children, but to no avail. In fact, Lorraine often ended up screaming at her mother - and insisting that she knew how to raise her own children.

At one time, Marty thought of hooking up Grandma Stella with Doc - but it turned out that the two of them just had nothing in common. Also, Grandma Stella didn't exactly believe in marrying again. She felt that it was be very disrespectful to Grandpa Sam.

Marty thought of his Uncle Joey, who was in jail for about ten years. He didn't know his uncle too well, and he wondered if that might be part of what made Lorraine real strict. He knew how much his mother loved her baby brother, as she wanted for him to make parole. Marty wondered what it was, that made Joey become so rebellious.

He thought of his cousin, Brent - who was the son of Milton and Susan. Milton met his wife in Viet Nam - and that was just where Brent was born. The three of them lived in Green Valley - and Marty would usually spend a month with them, every summer.

Marty thought of Uncle Toby, and how he was rather cool to hang around. Toby had a lot of fond memories of the late-'60s, and he just loved psychedelic rock. Toby was married to Barbara, and they had three cute young children: Tracey, Brian, and Lori.

Marty really was fond of his Aunt Sally - who married Frank. They had two little girls: Katrina and Wendy. Marty thought that the girls were pretty, and it was simply hard to believe that Katrina was almost eleven. Sally had worked as an elementary school teacher for ten years. Marty wondered what it was like, having Sally for a teacher.

There was Aunt Ellen, who was the youngest. She was only twelve years old, when Marty was born. When Marty was a little boy, Ellen often babysat him. He was very fond of her, as she was fun to have around. She was dating a man named Robert.

Marty really didn't have any cousins on his father's side of the family, as George was an only child. Marty really thought of how his life would be different, had he been an only child. With the type of parents that he had, his life would likely be even worse.

Marty had mixed feelings about growing up. On one hand, he would be very happy to get out of the house. On the other hand, though, he'd be sure taking a major step. It seemed quite intimidating, as he knew that he would have to be responsible for taking care of his own life. Still, it would be quite nice to not have restrictions placed on him.

In spite of his unhappy family life, though, Marty really tried to remain optimistic. He had quite an active social life, and some very supportive friends. He was also rather passionate about music. He was so thankful for the talent that he was blessed with.

For Marty, writing songs was sort of an outlet. Whenever he felt very distressed, he found that pouring his feelings out in song helped. It was a form of catharsis for him, and he must've written nearly 100 songs by now. He just kept his songs in a folder.

Granted, most of his songs would never be performed in public - and most of his songs weren't even shown to his bandmates. Some of the songs that he wrote were just too personal to be heard by anyone else. There were other songs that were rather meant to be played only for his girlfriend. He certainly loved being able to sing for Jennifer.

Marty slipped into his bed, as he really thought of what the next year of his life would be like. He knew that a lot really could change, within one year. His life wasn't exactly perfect, but it could be worse. He knew of children with lives that were plenty worse.

Marty sighed, as he thought of how the chances of changing his own family were real unlikely. He realized that it was something he would actually have to accept. When all is said and done, he could only control his own life. He would have to live his own life.

As Marty closed his eyes, he thought of what he would do within the next year. After one more year, he will have graduated from Hill Valley High School. He really would be leaving belhind his youth. He vowed that he would live life to his fullest. He would just have the best attitude possible. He would be the best Marty McFly that he could be.


	4. A Year Of Great Opportunities

**Authur's Note: This story of Calvin McFly takes place in the Twins Universe.**

_June 19, 1985  
10:00 PM PDT_

Calvin McFly felt a sense of pride, as he slowly read over the report that he wrote on the environment. As he recalled, he earned an A on the report - and his teacher sure was impressed. He thought about his twin, Marty - and how Marty simply opted to do a report on rock music. He felt that his twin cared a little too much about rock music.

Calvin thought of how lucky he was, to have the family that he did. His parents were quite loving and supportive, and they often did things together. Most of the time, he got along well with Dave and Linda. Then, of course, there was his beloved twin.

He was very close to Lloyd Hathaway - and both he and Marty were very close to Dr. Emmett Brown, the local scientist. However, Marty really was his best friend of all. As far back as he could quite remember, he and his twin did almost everything together.

Tomorrow, Calvin and Marty would be turning seventeen - and Calvin was so excited for the day. He smiled, as he thought of how his parents were sure planning to make tomorrow be a special day. His father, George, had suggested having a barbecue. It made his mouth water, as he thought of the hamburgers that his father would grill.

He felt a sense of pride, as he thought of how George and Lorraine were the epitome of a happily married couple. There never was a time, when he quite worried about his parents getting divorced. Even after nearly thirty years, they were still much in love.

One story that Calvin sure loved, was the way that his parents met. While there was a bit of skepticism, there was another part of him who wished to believe that an alien named Darth Vader really did unite his parents. He felt that it was such a cool story.

Calvin thought of the novel that his father would be published later that year. It felt real strange to think that he was actually named after the mysterious visitor that his parents knew in 1955. His twin sort of was, too - as Calvin Klein simply liked to be be called "Marty". His twin was also named after their great-great-granduncle, though.

In all honesty, Calvin didn't really know too much about their ancestors. He knew that his middle name, William, was the same as that of his great-grandfather. From all that he recalled, he knew that William was the first McFly to be born in the United States.

He suddenly realized that William was born a whole century ago! It felt quite strange, thinking that his ancestors have lived in Hill Valley for so long. He wondered if Seamus and Maggie had a hard time leaving Ireland. It seemed like such a big step to take.

Of course, the idea of reaching adulthood seemed scary enough. Of course, he was looking so forward to taking the next step - but it would be a lie to say that he didn't feel any apprehension. Calvin had always been the adventurous sort of person, but he really feared losing the security of childhood. Still, he had one more year to go.

Calvin pulled out a photo album, as he glanced as pictures of days from when he and Marty were younger. As he thought back to all the family trips that they went on, he realized how lucky he actually was. He had so many fond memories to look back on.

Calvin thought of what it would be like, if he had a different family. What if his father hadn't been so confident, and his mother hadn't been so supportive? It seemed quite hard to imagine his parents being different. He just had so much pride in his parents.

He knew some people at school, who weren't quite so fortunate - and his heart went out to them. He even heard some rather horrible stories on the news, about parents who would do terrible things to their own flesh and blood. It make Calvin feel sad, as he thought of these poor children. It was something that just upset Calvin the most.

Calvin had done about a dozen reports within the last school year about issues that he felt needed to be addressed. While he usually tried to remain optimistic, he quite believed in working to make the world become a much better place for humankind.

Calvin ran across a picture of him and Marty - wth their cousin, Brent. They were sure close. It seemed strange to think that Brent was born in Viet Nam, where Milton was a war soldier. Milton met Susan in Viet Nam, and they were married for sixteen years.

He thought about Joey, who was thrown in jail ten years ago. Calvin never knew his uncle very well, but he felt that the rest of the family could be too hard on him. That was, except for Lorraine. Calvin always admired how his mother simply cared for her baby brother, and never gave up on him. It was the kind of devotion that he loved.

There was Toby, whose company Calvin has always enjoyed. He was a firm believer of making the world be a better place, and he just embodied the grassroot values of the hippie era. He and Barbara had three adorable childen: Tracey, Brian, and Lori.

Sally was a wonderful aunt, and she was always quite fond of small children. In fact, she and Frank had two lovely girls of their own: Katrina and Wendy. He just felt that the girls were kind. He admired how Sally decided to teach at an elementary school.

Ellen was the youngest. It actually seemed strange to think that she was only twelve years old, when he and Marty were born. He remembered how Ellen used to babysat the two of them, when they were smaller. She was always quite fun to have around, and he sort missed the days. These days, she was in love with a man named Robert.

He didn't really have any cousins on his father's side of the family, being that George was an only child. It was up to him, Marty, and Dave to carry on the McFly name. He wondered what his future children would be like. Would he even be a good father?

Calvin certainly didn't feel as though he was ready for fatherhood. He figured that, in time, he would be able to handle the responsibility of raising a family. He didn't feel as though it would be anytime soon, though. For now, he didn't even have a girlfriend.

He smiled to himself, as he began to ponder over his dreams of becoming a football player. He was quite more athletic than his twin, and he was considered one of the top players on his school team. He sure loved watching the Super Bowl, even if the 49ers didn't make it. He figured that the day was almost as special as Christmas.

Even if he never became a professional football player, he was determined to have a successful life. He thought of how his twin wasn't as excited about attending college, and he wondered if Marty was maybe being a little unrealistic about his career goals.

Calvin couldn't help but feel concerned for his twin. He knew how Marty had some real difficulty with being called a name - and it had, on more than a few occasions, actually gotten Marty into trouble. Calvin couldn't quite understand why Marty cared so much.

For the most part, Douglas Needles left Calvin alone - probably because Calvin wasn't as easy to harass. With Marty, though, it just seemed as though Needles could never resist an opportunity to challenge him on something. There were sure plenty of times, when Calvin wished to give Needles a piece of his mind. He couldn't stand the bully.

Calvin figured that it was best to say nothing, though. After all, the last thing he sure wished to do - was to make things even harder on his twin. He tried to remember how long it was, that Needles had been harassing Marty. It seemed like a long time ago.

For the most part, Calvin and Marty were real well-liked in school. After all, both were very friendly and outgoing. For over a year and a half, Marty was dating a girl named Jennifer Parker. Calvin could almost swear that the two were destined for marriage.

He felt a lot of regret, as he recalled his initial reaction to his twin dating Jennifer. He reacted with jealousy over the whole situation. It wasn't that he wanted Jennifer for himself. He was just afraid of losing his best friend. It really seemed as though Marty no longer wanted to do things with his twin. Calvin felt as if he was being replaced.

In all honesty, though, Calvin felt somewhat bad over not having a girlfriend. Most of the time, he managed to convince himself that he didn't care. There was still a part of him, though, who worried about being a bachelor. He wanted to have a family, too.

Calvin dreamed of having an interesting "how we met" story to tell. It sure was hard to beat the story of how his parents met, though - unless he also quite happened to meet an alien. Still, when all was said and done, that wasn't what was important.

Calvin realized that he should soon be heading to bed. As he began to change into his fleece pajamas, he thought of what tomorrow would be like. It felt very scary to think that he was just a year away from adulthood. He had rather mixed feelings about the whole thing. The thought of taking a step into the real world made him feel nervous.

Realizing that it was clear night, Calvin switched off the light. After allowing his eyes to quite adjust to the dark, he quietly walked over to the window. He gazed out into the starry night sky, and was mesmorized by the beauty. He felt such tranquility.

He thought of what the next year of his life would hold. It really seemed scary to think that, by this time next year, he will have graduated from high school. The very idea of graduation made him feel nervous. He really hoped to become the class valedictorian.

If Calvin could make one wish, he wasn't sure of what it would be. He couldn't think of anything that he wanted or needed, that he didn't already have. Well, other than the fact that it would be very nice to find that one special girl. Still, even if it never was to pass within the next year, he figured that it would be a year of great opportunities.


	5. Hope In A Hopeless World

**Authur's Note: This story of Marty McFly**** (who later becomes Calvin McFly of the Almanac Universe)**** takes place in the Hell Valley Timeline.**

_June 19, 1985  
10:00 PM CET_

Marty McFly just sighed to himself, as he felt terribly unhappy about his life. Granted, the boarding school he lived at was nice enough. However, he wished rather badly to have a real family. Unfortunately, his stepfather was Biff Tannen - who was very rich and powerful. He was the richest man in the world, and he was very evil and corrupt.

George, his biological father, was actually shot and killed in March 12 of 1973. Marty wasn't even five, yet - and he barely remembered his father. From what all he could remember, his father was very confident. He father also really loved science fiction.

Lorraine, his mother, was soon married to Biff Tannen. From what Marty recalled, Biff had promised Lorraine to really support her and the children. Not long after marriage, though, Biff began to show his true colours. He was verbally and physically abusive.

Marty hated going home to Hill Valley, California. The town had become a wasteland, and he would have to put up with abuse from Biff. Boarding school was sure a haven for him, where he really wouldn't have to put up with Biff's abuse. He would certainly be careful to not get kicked out of this boarding school. He feared the wrath of Biff.

He thought of the band that he formed, as he hoped to become very famous. He was so unsure, though. As far as his stepfather was concerned, Marty would simply never amount to anything. Tears filled his eyes, as he thought of Biff's hurtful comments.

The sad thing was, not everyone realized that Biff was a very evil man. Many people felt that Biff was a real noble and efficient man. After all, as they would reason, why else would God have allowed him to be so lucky? Marty shook his head, in dismay.

At least, most of the people in Switzerland seemed to be aware of Biff's wiles. For the most part, Biff was not allowed to set foot in other countries. Still, knowing that didn't quite make Marty feel entirely safe. After all, Biff had a lot of people working for him - and Biff could easily hire someone to kill Marty. The thought simply frightened Marty.

Marty thought of what might happen, once he graduated from school. He wasn't quite looking forward to the day. He was worried that he might really meet the same fate of his siblings. Dave was a drunken bum, while Linda ended up working as a prostitute.

He felt sorry for his mother, as she simply had to put up with Biff on a daily basis. He never did understand why Biff was married Lorraine. After all, it wasn't as though he truly loved her. He certainly didn't love her children. He didn't seem to love anyone.

Marty sighed, as he began to wonder if life was even worth living. For some reason, Marty simply seemed to be the most despised by Biff. Marty never could understood why. Maybe it was because Marty bawled all through the wedding. He couldn't quite understand why his mother was so quick to move on. He was so young, back then.

Marty thought of his Grandma Stella, and how she died ten years ago. Biff ended up evicting her from her home - and, not long afterward, she died of the flu. She simply loved her family - and, tearfully, she kept pleading with Lorraine to not marry Biff.

Lorraine's younger brother, Joey, was jailed ten years ago. Marty always wondered if Biff had any part in it. By then, Biff was already so powerful - and he really seemed to have it in for Lorraine's family. After marrying Lorraine, Biff was so possessive of her.

Marty then thought of his Uncle Milton and Aunt Susan. He had no idea what became of them - or their son. Brent. Marty had been real close to Brent, who was just a few months younger. After the wedding, though, Marty never again saw them. It was so long ago, and he wondered if Brent was still alive - and, if so, what his life was like.

Sally, Toby, and Ellen seemed to disappear from the face of the earth, as well. From what Marty remembered, the former two were married - but he just didn't remember the names of their spouses. As for Ellen, he remembered her as a young teenager.

Marty checked his watch, and saw how late it was getting. Tomorrow was actually his birthday, but he just didn't have much to forward to. Granted, the school would have a cake for him - and he would receive a few cards. That really was about all, though.

Marty reached into his desk drawer, as he pulled out a gift that he quite treasured. It was a story that his father rather hoped to have published, which was called A Match Made In Space - which, from what Marty could remember, was actually based on how George and Lorraine met. Marty felt that it was a real interesting premise for a story.

Marty wondered if his father really was visited by an alien. These days, Marty really wasn't sure of what he believed. He wasn't even sure if God existed. Still, he wasn't one to dismiss the idea of aliens. After all, outer space certainly was a huge place.

At the time of his death, George had started on the third draft of the story. As Marty thought of how his parents met, he simply realized how the beautiful love story had a tragic ending. Marty thought of trying to get his father's story published for him.

Marty gently picked up his guitar, as he thought of how it had been a gift for him. He quite remembered that Dr. Emmett Brown was the one who bought the guitar. Marty really looked up to Dr. Brown as an uncle. Dr. Brown and George were both part of a movement to overthrow Biffco. Unfortunately, the plan had been very unsuccessful.

Right now, Marty wanted nothing more than to play his guitar. However, it was quite late at night - and instruments couldn't be played in the bedrooms. Marty then picked up the sheet for the song that he recently wrote. It was called Wicked Stepfather.

His bandmates had all loved the song - and Marty wished to play it, right now. He was very scared of what his stepfather would say, though. He knew that Biff was wanting to pass a law that would consider speaking out against Biff to be an act of treason.

Marty picked up the report that he wrote on George Orwell's novel, 1984. He actually had a feeling that Orwell's predictions weren't too far away. Biff Tannen sure seemed to have no respect over what the United States was built upon. He was really turning the country into a totalitarian nation, as people might end up losing their freedoms.

He often wondered why Biff didn't just bother running for president himself. He quite seemed to have a lot of influence over the country. He was the very epitome of why the love of money was the root of all evil. People were so easy to bribe with money.

While the current circumstances of the United States were considerably different from Orwell's novel, one thing sure remained the same. People with much influence were so hungry for power, they most certainly had no regard for the welfare of anyone else.

In fact, the people in power were only too eager to threaten the lesser people. Power was what made this place a sick sad world... a crapsack world... a dystopia. He rather despaired of what would become of the future generations. It sure seemed so unlikely that this world could ever improve. It really looked like the damage was already done.

Marty wondered how much longer Biff would be alive. He knew that it was wrong to wish death on anyone, but Biff was single-handedly the one to make the world be a terrifying place. Even long after Biff was gone, it would be quite hard to fix things.

He wondered if he would ever be able to have a family. He couldn't even seem to find a girlfriend. Granted, many girls found him to be quite cute - they were likely so afraid of marrying the stepson of the great tyrant. Marty couldn't exactly blame them for it.

As Marty turned off the light, he thought of how Biff became so filthy rich. He always suspected that there was some sort of foul play at work. After all, it seemed way too suspicious to think that one could win every bet. Of course, it was real foolish to wish a lot of money on your first bet. Yet, that was what Biff did - and he actually won.

Tears filled Marty's eyes, as he thought of his father - and how he wished his father was still alive. He had always suspected that Biff was the one who shot George. Biff was all too quick to marry Lorraine, after all. He didn't dare confront Biff, though.

As Marty glanced out of his window, he saw that it was raining hard. Marty wondered just how much longer the earth would last. After all, with Biffco, he sure had a feeling that the ozone layer would quickly wear thin. It was a real scary thought to consider.

Marty tried to remember when it was, that Biff rose to power. From what all he knew, Biff had one his first bet in 1958, shortly after he turned 21. Maybe, there simply was no definite year. He thought about the hippie movement of the late-'60s - and how all of their efforts to protest the Viet Nam War proved futile, as the war was still raging.

As he thought back to Orwell's novel, he realized that there was a perpetual war. Of course, Richard Nixon often claimed that he wished to end the war - but it really was nothing but a huge lie. It was so similar to the war that was raging in Orwell's world.

Marty suddenly flopped onto his bed, as he began to cry. He felt so helpless, and he wished he would fight back against his stepfather. However, Biff was simply so much bigger and stronger than Marty. Also, none of the previous protests have worked.

Marty had a feeling that he was in for yet another more depressing year. Most of the time, he tried to be optimistic - but it was increasingly becoming harder to do. It really seemed useless to look for anything that was so good about this world. Biff was quite ruthless, after all. There was only one thing that Marty could wish for: a big miracle!


	6. The Times Are Changing

**This story about Verne Brown takes place in the Trilogy Universe.**

_April 30, 1997  
10:00 PM PDT_

Verne Brown really felt nostalgic, as he was looking through some photo albums. While one might consider him to be such a typical teenage boy - his life, in fact, was far from being typical. In a sense, he really had two eras to call his home - as he spent the first five years of his life living in the Old West. For that, he certainly was quite privileged.

He then thought of his older brother, Jules - who was also born in the Old West. Most of the time, Verne got along quite well with Jules - and, in fact, the two of them really had a close relationship. Above all, they actually shared many of the same friends.

This was in spite of the fact that their interests were quite different. While Verne had rather come to embrace the life and culture of the late 20th Century, Jules tended to express a certain longing for the Old West. In addition, Jules was more studious.

This wasn't to say that Verne himself didn't ever miss the Old West. Still, Verne simply couldn't imagine giving up everything that he came to really enjoy about the present. For instance, he happened to enjoy video games and rock music. In addition, he sure came to appreciate the convenience of things like gas heating and air conditioning.

In another sense, Verne also spent the first five years of life in the late 20th Century - with thanks to a family friend, Sabrina Palmer. Being a witch, Sabrina simply had the ability to manipulate time. As a result, Verne could actually remember two childhoods.

As a result, there were _two_ sets of photo albums - which contained photos of his early childhood. One set was in monochrome, while the other was in colour. He rather felt impressed. He was allowed to show only the coloured set to his friends, though.

Verne sighed, as he thought of Marty McFly - who actually was a special friend to the family. He then felt very sad about how, due to being on the road, Marty wasn't able to come to his birthday party. While Verne simply felt pleased with Marty's success as a rock star, a part of him also wished that Marty didn't go on so many concert tours.

Like Verne and Jules, Marty could also remember having two pasts - but under slightly different circumstances. With all the time travelling that Marty used to do, it was very likely for him to remember even more pasts. Still, there seemed to be two main ones.

From what Marty explained, his family used to not be so successful. However, his first trip to 1955 seemed to change all of that. Marty was a lot happier with his new family. Marty's further trips to the past has never again changed his life, quite so drastically.

Verne then really thought of his father, Dr. Emmett Brown. Doc, in fact, had been the one to quite come up with time travel - when, back in 1955, he fell of his toilet. Due to a series of disastrous events, Doc ended up in 1885. It was there - that he finally met Clara, Verne's mother. Clara came to Hill Valley, in order to become a schoolteacher.

As Verne reached for another photo album - he began to thumb through photos of his younger sister, Haven. Unlike Jules and Verne, Haven just ended up being born in the 20th Century. In fact, she had been born 31 years after the famous Hill Valley storm.

Verne sighed, as he thought of how fascinating his family was. Haven, unlike the elder two Brown children, sure did not know about the time machine - or, in fact, even knew that time travel was possible. The young girl was only about ten and a half years old.

While even Clara seemed to adjust well to future, Verne knew that a part of her quite missed her old time period. In fact, it was somewhat hard for her to just give up some of the old-fashioned ideas. At times, Verne wondered how his life really could've been different - had his parents opted to stay in the past? Would Verne quite be as happy?

As Jules and Verne were both small boys, they were quite fascinated with what all the future held. While Clara also was really a little fascinated, she was plenty more scared of what all the future held. As a middle-aged woman, she was rather set in her ways.

Verne actually felt a pang of sadness, as he thought of Patti Franklin. Later that year, Jules and Patti would be getting married. In a sense, Verne couldn't help but feel quite resentful. After all, Verne didn't even have a girlfriend - which was rather distressing.

While Verne tried to be happy for his brother, he just couldn't help but feel that it was unfair. Granted, Jules was two years older than him. Still, he rather felt so left out. In addition, a tiny not-so-nice part of him really felt that he was the "cool" brother - and, thus, was a bit more deserving of romance. Some of his classmates seemed to agree.

The sensible part of Verne tried hard to push that thought out. He realized how petty, conceited, and mean-spirited that thought was. It was wrong of him to be resentful of his brother. Still, he couldn't help but feel jealous. It actually seemed to be so unfair.

At that moment, Verne stumbled across a picture of her with the Unger girls. For some time, he and Rita Unger have dated. After a few months, though, the spark appeared to be missing. At least, they remained being friends. It certainly could've been worse.

Still, Bobby Winterson actually seemed to be having better luck with Rita's twin. Bobby was the drummer in Verne's band, The Purple Scallions. Bobby and Rose really seemed to be about as close as Jules and Patti were. Tears filled Verne's eyes. He quite began to feel despair. After all, he was simply one day shy of turning seventeen years old.

With a sigh, Verne began to think about his upcoming birthday party. He quite wished that Marty could be there. Still, his parents sure have promised him a nice party. He'd be able to invite all of his friends over. It certainly was an event to look forward to.

Verne thought of his old friends, from when he still lived in the Old West. One of them was Sarah Lathrop, who also happened to be his father's mother. He didn't know that fact, though - until after his father simply revealed the time machine to him and Jules.

He then thought of Linda McFly, who was also Sarah's best friend. His family had been quite close friends with the McFlys. After returning to the future, Verne simply learned that his father's old close friend was also a McFly. He sure began to wonder how Linda looked, when she was seventeen. Would they even be able to recognize each other?

He began to wish that that his birthday wasn't on a school day. Still, as soon as school let out, the party would start. He was looking forward to that. It simply felt strange to think of how he was one year away from adulthood. The thought was actually scary.

While it was true that adulthood would entail more freedoms, it would also entail more responsibilities. One day, he might have a family of his own - and then he'd sure have the job of supporting everyone. Of course, this was if he could even find a girlfriend.

As Verne glanced at his alarm clock radio, and figured that he should be heading off to bed. When he was younger, he used to just like how his birthday fell during the school year - as his class used to simply throw birthday parties for all the students. However, in high school, classes didn't throw birthday parties. Now, he envied his older brother.

Verne never really was that fond of school, in fact. However, he began to realize how elementary school used to be so easy, compared to high school. He rather didn't have as much homework to bring home, and he also loved recesses. Those were the days.

While a part of Verne was looking forward to adulthood, another part of him was quite longing for his youth. It so was ironic how, when he was four years old, he was rather looking forward to starting school. He figured that school would sure be more exciting.

Verne chuckled, just as he placed the photo albums back under his bed. When he was a little boy, he really was impressionable. Perhaps, that was why he was simply eager to believe that his father's time machine was real - while Jules was more skeptical with the idea. He was eleven years old, when he finally stopped believing in Santa Claus.

Verne then smiled, as he thought of his old theory as to how Santa Claus could deliver presents to children around the world. He figured that Santa's sleigh was quite able to travel through time. Thus, Santa used time travel to deliver the presents in one night!

Of course, Santa Claus would just have to be careful to not run into his other self - as to avoid creating a time paradox. At the time, it really seemed to make perfect sense. His father agreed with his theory, but then warned him against telling it to his friends.

As Verne stepped into his pajamas, he felt rather nostalgic. Christmas always was one of his favourite holidays. It was late last year, when Haven finally stopped believing in Santa Claus. This meant that Santa Claus has now retired. In a way, it just seemed as if it was yesterday - when Haven was born. Time certainly seemed to go by, so fast.

Verne looked out the windows, where the stars were shining brightly. Sometimes, the whole family would go stargazing. At the moment, the sight made him feel serene. He decided that he would make the most of tomorrow, even if he had to attend school.

Verne crawled into bed, as he wondered what the next year of his life would bring. He figured that it was best to just maintain an optimistic attitude. While the times were, in fact, changing - change didn't have to be all bad. In fact, change could also be good.

He then closed his eyes, as he felt rather determined to make the most out of his next year. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Your future is whatever you make it. They were both things that his father often said to him. Doc not only was very intelligent, but he was also very wise. Verne was smiling, as he slowly fell asleep.


	7. Living Life To The Fullest

**Author's Note: This story about Marty McFly Jr takes place in the Trilogy Universe.**

_June 16, 2015  
10:00 PM PDT_

Marty McFly Jr smiled to himself, as he was looking through his CD collection. He really admired his father, who had gained moderate success as a rock star. He simply hoped to follow in his father's footsteps, as he had inherited his father's talent. He was quite passionate about rock music, and he even had a strong appreciation for classic rock.

Marty Jr had a strong dislike for rap and hip-hop, and he just couldn't understand why it seemed like many of his peers enjoyed that kind of music. He sometimes wished that he was a teenager of the 1980s, which actually happened to be his favourite decade.

As much as Marty Jr loved his parents, he sometimes couldn't help but envy them. He knew that Marty Sr and Jennifer had been high school sweethearts. His parents quite enjoyed reminiscing about the fun that they had, back when they were teenagers.

Marty Jr thought of his best friend, Harmony Brown. She was the granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown, who his father had always been very close to. She really shared his fascination for the 1980s. The two of them usually really enjoyed hanging out at the Cafe '80s, which was a nostalgic cafe that portrayed the 1980s' pop culture.

Granted, many people insisted that the Cafe '80s wasn't done very well. Still, it was a place where Marty Jr really felt at home. It would be much better, if Griff Tannen and his gang didn't make a habit of stopping there - just to terrorize some of the patrons.

Marty Jr sighed, as he thought of the Tannens. Griff's grandfather, Biff, would often wax cars for Marty Jr's family - as well as his grandparents. While he really appeared to be nice, he would often attempt to cheat the family out of a second coat of wax.

From what his grandparents have mentioned, it appeared that Biff himself used to be a bully - back when he was in high school. It was rather tough for Marty Jr to imagine that his Grandpa George wasn't always the confident person that he knew. He simply knew George to be a kind person, but not someone who you could just push around.

Confidence just seemed to run in the family. There was one expression that Marty Jr heard all his life. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. He felt that the expression was so true, and it was what kept Marty Jr from being discouraged.

It was hard for Marty Jr to believe that, tomorrow, he would be turning seventeen. It was only one year away from adulthood. Marty Jr had some real mixed feelings about adulthood. One thing was certain. It would actually be a major step for him to take.

It also seemed strange to think that his birthday came only three days before that of his father, which he simply never minded. Marty Jr knew that his parents would make tomorrow be quite a special day for him. It was one thing that he simply appreciated, and it was a family tradition that he really planned to carry down to his own children.

As Marty Jr glanced at the framed family photo, which happened to be sitting on his nightstand, he thought of just how lucky he was. Both of his parents were so loving and supportive, and they encouraged him and his sister to follow their own dreams.

Marty Jr thought of his sister, Marlene - who was almost ten months older. The two of them were often mistaken for twins. Most of the time, he and his sister got along very well. He sometimes felt that his sister cared a little too much about fashions, though.

While Marty Sr had achieved fame as a rock star, he was also rather dedicated to his family. He had quite retired from touring, nearly ten years ago - so that he had more time to spend with his family. It was something that Marty Jr really admired about his father. In fact, he figured that he certainly couldn't have asked for a better father.

He thought of his own rock band, which they called Machinehead. The band consisted of five members, and they were all close friends. He quite felt a pang of regret, as he thought of how his father's band, The Pinheads, disbanded back in the early 1990s.

From what Marty Jr understood, the drummer of The Pinheads had decided to leave the group - because his mother became very ill. The rest of the band rather couldn't bear to look for a new drummer, so Marty Sr decided to venture off as a solo artist.

Marty Jr was the lead guitarist and vocalist, while the bass and rhythm guitars were played by Aaron Nelson and Andy Hopkins. The other members were Sean Flannery and Rick Thomas, played the keyboards and drums. Aaron's father, Zach, had been the bassist of The Pinheads - and he was happy to have his son in Marty Jr's band.

Marty Jr thought of how his father had opted to stay in Hill Valley. It really was a nice town, and it felt strange to think that his ancestors have moved here a little over 130 years ago. Marty Jr smiled to himself, as he quite planned to also remain in Hill Valley.

As he glanced at the clock, he realized that he should soon be heading to bed. While he usually liked to sleep in until ten, tomorrow was a quite special day. He wanted to wake up a little earlier. He knew that his father would be preparing some fruit soup.

It seemed rather strange to think that his father used to sleep in this bedroom. While his family was relatively wealthy, his parents decided that they sure didn't need a big house. It was a decision that Marty Jr really was happy with, as he felt a little scared about living in a mansion. After all, it might be rather easy to get lost in such a place.

The one thing that Marty Jr wished for, he knew that no amount of money could quite buy. He wished that he could spend some time in the 1980s. He rather wished that he could see what made the era tick. He actually loved the music and movies of the era.

Of course, there were also the video games. He rather loved playing the "old school" video games, and he didn't quite like many of the modern video games. He just loved most of the video games that were created for the Nintendo Entertainment System.

Granted, if he moved back to the 1980s, he had to admit that he would miss many of the modern conveniences. He would simply miss the hoverboard, and he'd really miss the internet. There were a lot of things that he really enjoyed about the present. He actually disliked the type of music that his generation was expected to like, though.

It was bad enough, when some of his peers gave him a rather tough time about liking older rock much. However, even some of the older adults simply didn't appreciate the fact that he enjoyed their generation's music. That had always bothered Marty Jr.

Huey Lewis and The News was one of Marty Jr's favourite bands, which was a band that his father also enjoyed. He just thought about the last time that he attended a concert for the band. He actually had some mixed feelings about that experience.

On one hand, he was lucky enough to receive an autograph from Huey Lewis. On the other hand, though, some of the older fans had quite soured the experience. He was made to feel very unwelcome, and he remembered how some of those fans had even cursed at him and his friend. The experience was so hurtful, it brought him to tears.

He thought about Harmony, and how she was a little uncertain of whether attending another concert by the band would even really be worth it. Marty Jr was resolved to not the naysayers win. It was ironic how those older fans were the immature ones.

Marty Jr sighed to himself, as he changed into his pajamas. He wondered if he would find a girlfriend, within the next year. While Harmony had simply been his best friend for his entire life, he was sure that she wasn't the one. She was real sweet, though.

He thought of Nancy and Tanya. Dave simply decided to move to New York City, not long after marrying Renee. It had been a few years, since he had last seen them. In fact, Marty Jr had a feeling that the girl have sure grown. As he thought of the 9/11 bombing, of almost fourteen years ago - he felt rather scared to visit New York City.

His thoughts turned to his cousin, Brent Maxwell - who he and Marlene were both real close to. Kevin and Linda were his parents, and they really chose to stay in Hill Valley. Brent was two years older than Marty Jr, and he was a fun person to have around.

He recently began dating a girl, named Melinda Kirby. She simply loved to ride on the stationary bike. It was almost on a daily basis, in fact, that she would be seen at the Cafe '80s - as she would pedal on the stationary bike, for about two hours or more.

Marty Jr rather thought of how, back when his parents were teenagers, the cafe had been an aerobics studio. When his paternal grandparents were teenagers, it had also been a cafe. He really remembered how, when he was a very young boy, it had been Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe. Quite a few things have certainly changed.

As Marty Jr crawled into bed, he simply wondered what the next year would hold. It seemed pretty strange to think of how, by this day next year, he would have simply graduated from high school. He figured that he would just attend Hill Valley College.

Marty Jr really hoped that, if his music career ever took off, rock and roll would return to being the most dominant form of popular music. He rather couldn't stand to think of how, after twenty years, the oldies stations might really be playing rap and hip-hop!

Marty Jr stretched, as he tried to fall asleep. He decided that he would work to make the next year be a good year. He simply thought about the other expression that he often heard. Your future is whatever you make it. He thought of how the expression held a lot of truth. He would certainly do his best to live the next year to his fullest.


End file.
